


Adventures Misadventures

by Jesus_Christ_Speaks_0



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Characters may be completely ooc I've only ever written original works before, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Napoleon has a nightmare and Shao comforts him, relationship tag is as in friends/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesus_Christ_Speaks_0/pseuds/Jesus_Christ_Speaks_0
Summary: After episode 2 Part 2 when The Get Down Brothers performed at Les Inferno, Shao wakes up to the sound of a scream and finds a distressed Napoleon.





	Adventures Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm publishing it on an impulse so I didn't have anyone beta it, hopefully it's decent... 
> 
> Anyway, I was complaining that there aren't enough Napoleon fanfics and I write, so I figured I should stop complaining and get off my ass and write one, so here it is! I wrote it on my phone (again, this was all impulse) so forgive my lack of using "tabs" before the dialogue.
> 
> The title is a song by Funeral Suits (they are awesome, you should check them out) but it has no relation to my fic, it just sounded right lol. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Shao jolted awake to the sound of a scream. In his groggy state his first thought was that someone was just fooling around outside. But as the scream carried on, he realized the noise was more of a sound of fear and worse, it was coming from his living room. The grogginess immediately cleared as the realization hit him, _Napoleon_. Shao shot up and ran to the source of the noise, he knew Napoleon often tossed and turned throughout the night but it was never this bad. He originally thought it would be better to give the kid some space but that clearly wasn't working. As he entered the room, he could see Napoleon's shaking form along with a disarray of blankets and pillows. Shao picked up one of the fallen pillows to make way for himself and kneeled down in front of the couch. Napoleon's face was covered in streaks of tears and beads of sweat and his hair was more than a mess.

"Hey," Shao whispered.

Napoleon just whimpered in his sleep in response. _Shit what am I supposed to do?_

"Napoleon," he said a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Hey, come on little man." Shao reached out and gently placed his hand on Napoleon's shoulder. But as soon as he touched him, Napoleon jumped up faster than he could react, knocking their foreheads against each other.

"Fuck-" He brought he hand to his head, massaging the damage before he noticed that Napoleon was practically hyperventilating. "Woah woah, Napoleon, it's ok, it's ok now, you need to breathe. Come on just breathe."

His breathing didn't slow and Shao was getting worried he'd pass out at this rate. _The fuck should I do?_ He hovered his hands over Napoleon's shoulders not sure if touching him would help or make things worse. But it didn't seem like things really could get worse at this point so Shao cautiously sat down on the couch behind Napoleon, leaning his side against the back rest of the couch and then hesitantly rested his hand on Napoleon's shoulder and gently rubbed encouragingly. "Come on now, little man. Focus on your breathing."

His touch seemed to snap the kid out of his panic filled trance and he let out a sob, turning around to face Shao before embracing him a strangled hug. Shao didn't know how to react so he simply rubbed Napoleon's back and let him cry into his shoulder. He felt like he should say something but wasn't sure what- so he thought back what he would've wanted someone to say to comfort him back when he was young.

"Shh shh you're safe now. You're safe." He hugged him a little tighter. "It's all gonna be ok now. You're gonna be ok, Leon."

The sobs continued, shaking through Napoleon's whole body but seemed to be calming down with time so Shao continued to simply rub his back in an attempt to help him relax, his shirt getting soaked through with all the tears. Eventually Napoleon seemed to calm down enough and he pushed himself away from Shao, his face a blotchy mess and eyes red from crying.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Napoleon just looked away.

"Has this happened before since you've been here? You never woke me up before..."

"I'm sorry."

"No no, I mean it's fine. I don't mind at all. I'm just... I'm just worried about you, Leon."

"It was only this bad the first night I think... B-but then today we were performing at Les Inferno, and I was- I was trying not to think about it..."

"Shit, you should've told me, little man. I didn't even think- I didn't realize... God, I'm so fucking stupid!"

"No... I'm just fucked up."

Shao took his hands into his own. "Hey, Napoleon, look at me, look at me. That isn't true. You've been through a lot, ok? It only makes sense you'd be upset."

Napoleon sighed, "I'm just sick of this, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Look... when I was younger... I used to have nightmares all the time too. Annie- she used to... look, it just wasn't good. And I was scared, like you are now. But you're safe now. I'm gonna keep you safe, how's that?"

Napoleon smiled lightly. "Thanks Shao."

Shao smiled back. "I just need you to one thing for me, alright?"

"Hm?" Replied after a yawn.

"Next time when you're scared or uncomfortable with something, I need you to tell me. Ok?"

"M'ok"

"Yeah, you seem tired. Think you're ready to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright. If you ever change your mind and decide you wanna talk about what happened then just talk to me, yeah?"

Napoleon yawned again. "Yeah I know. We're family now, right?"

Shao smiled at that. "Yeah, we're family." He ruffled Napoleon's hair playfully and then stood. "Ok, here, go on and lay back down," he said as he put a pillow down in his place. Napoleon laid back down and Shao picked up the blanket from the ground, gently laying it over him before he started to leave the room. He paused and and then turned around "Night, Napoleon."

"Night, Shao." He smiled.

Shao could get used to this, it already felt like Leon were his own flesh and blood. He smiled at himself, Leon really was his family now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fanfic tester for me so I'm sorry if it there were mistakes or if it was pretty shitty. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> If I get enough positive reinforcement from this then I'll publish more in the future.
> 
> -ya boi Lucien out!


End file.
